I Love You Three
by lunastars
Summary: a ONE SHOT based on a night at home with JJ, Will and Henry.


JJ, Will and Henry were all sat around the dining room table for dinner. Tonight was spaghetti and meatball night, it was also classed as the messiest night of the week. It didn't matter if they changed the menu round because Sunday would always end up as the messiest night of the week. This was framed even further once dinner was finished.

"Henry," JJ asked. "How do you manage to get so messy?"

It wasn't really a serious question, he was only a young child so it seemed only plausible that he would get food all over himself. Still, she stood there looking down at him. He had sauce all over his face and his hands, luckily it had missed his clothes.

She helped him down from the table before asking, "shall we clean you up?"

He nodded but it was Will who spoke. "I guess that means I get dishes."

"Well I don't want to leave them sitting..." She winked at him.

He rolled his eyes as he went over to the sink. As he did so JJ turned to Henry. "Come on messy, we'll get you cleaned up while Daddy does dishes."

Henry smiled happily up at her before shouting "yeah!" and running from the room. She laughed as she followed him and got there just in time for him climbing up the stairs. She didn't help him but stayed a couple of steps behind just in case.

When they got to the top and turned into the bathroom JJ picked him up. She placed him on top of the counter and turned on the water. She let it get a little warmer as he rubbed the sauce between his hands.

"Did you enjoy dinner?" she asked as she used a wet cloth to rub away the sauce around his mouth.

"Yup," he nodded. "Can we have ice cream?"

"We'll see," she smiled. "Let's get cleaned up first."

He started to swing his legs backwards and forwards as JJ dipped the cloth back into the water. She wrung it out before encasings one of Henry's hands in it. She rubbed around it and after a minute she pulled it away. She then repeated the same thing with the other hand before letting the water drain out of the sink. Afterwards she put the cloth up to dry then helped Henry down from the counter.

Once again he wondered off and she followed him as he went down the stairs. This time he sat down on each one and half slid, half bumped down the stairs. As soon as he reached the bottom step he ran towards the kitchen.

"Hey, buddy," Will said as Henry reached him and tugged on his trouser leg.

As JJ rounded the corner she saw that Will was just putting the last couple of dishes onto the rack. She smiled over to him as he and Henry started to have a conversation. It didn't last though because as soon as JJ opened the freezer door Henry came running over.

"Ice cream!" he shouted. "Ice cream!"

He watched intently as JJ brought out the tub of vanilla ice cream and sat it on the side. He then continued to watch as she grabbed three bowls from the cupboard. When she stopped to look at the bowls Henry frowned.

"Mummy!" Henry said. "Whats matter?"

She leaned down and whispered, "I need you to go on a special mission to ask Daddy if he wants ice cream."

Even though Will could hear what she said he acted oblivious when Henry came over to him. He just went about with finishing the dishes. When Henry did reach him he pulled on his trouser leg again to which Will looked down.

"Yes?"

"Daddy want ice cream?" Henry asked, his grip still on Will's trouser leg.

"I'd love some," Will nodded.

Henry went back to JJ and relayed the answer, she pretended she hadn't heard Will give the answer and thanked Henry for telling her. She then scooped a small bit into Henry's bowl then two slightly larger bits into her and Will's bowls.

As she brought the bowls over to the table Henry trailed her. She put them all onto the table and sat Henry down at the head of the table. He leaned forward and almost instantly started to shovel ice cream into his mouth. As he did JJ sat down beside him while Will came over to sit down on his other side. He smiled over at his wife before angling himself slightly so that he could still eat but face his son.

The two of them watched and ate as Henry continued to put spoonfuls of ice cream into his mouth. They both wondered how on earth someone so small could eat so much and at such a high speed. However, even though he finished relatively quickly he sat there quite silently while he waited for his parents to finish.

"Well," JJ said casually. "I think we may have time for a movie."

Will smiled to himself as he took the bowls over to the sink. He rinsed them out and put them onto the rack. As he walked back he didn't need to see the look on his son's face to know that he was thinking of what movie he wanted to watch before bed.

"Lion King!"

"Again?" JJ asked, pretending to sound fed up.

"Mummy," Henry giggled. "You like it!"

She rolled her eyes with a smile before letting him down from the table. She led him into the kitchen with Will in close pursuit. He grabbed the DVD and put it on as JJ put Henry in the middle of the couch. She then sat really close to him and wiped his mouth with a baby wipe from the nearby packet. Once Will had put the movie on and dimmed the lights he sat on Henry's other side.

Not long into the movie Henry leaned forward. He grabbed hold of his feet and his mouth hung open in awe as he watched Lion King progress. JJ and Will both smiled as he leaned closer and closer but towards the end of the movie he leaned back again. His head rested on JJ's arm and almost twenty or so minutes from the end his eyes started to droop. Henry tried to fight though because every time his eyes closed a few seconds later he would open them again only to have himself go crossed eyed as they closed again.

"I think he's asleep," Will said as Henry closed his eyes but didn't open them again. "I'll take him up."

"No," JJ said hastily. "Give him a few minutes otherwise he'll stir."

He sank back into his seat. "I'm good with that."

"How do you cope when I'm away for days at a time?" she suddenly asked.

"Well he has play dates and I work less hours on those days," he shrugged. "Is this about what I said earlier? I didn't mean to shout JJ..."

"No, I know," she smiled.

"Because it's not your fault," he rushed. "It's just after what happened with the bank robbery I've been a little on edge."

"Will," she said softly. "I get it. All those worries you voiced earlier, I feel them for you. We're both in dangerous jobs but we're keeping Henry safe and we're taking precautions. Plus, if things got too bad or something happened Hotch would understand if I had to leave. I mean Jack has Haley's sister and even Hotch's new girlfriend Beth but at the end of the day if something came up Hotch would leave to help and he's the leader of the team. There's something good about us being a small team, we're a family."

"I know you're right," he nodded. "Talking about your family..."

"Yes?"

"Penelope and Spencer haven't babysat Henry in a while..."

"What were you thinking?" she asked, excitement clear in her voice.

"I was thinking about having a date night in a couple of weeks or something," he explained. "Just us two, maybe go out for a meal then have the house to ourselves for a few hours."

"How about over night?" JJ grinned. "Neither of them would mind and he couldn't be in better hands."

"Well you sort that out," Will said hastily. "I'll take him up."

He scooped up Henry into his arms before he carried him upstairs. He made sure to tuck him in and make sure he was OK before quickly going back downstairs. He was eager to see if there date night could actually go ahead, however, it wasn't the phone call he wanted.

"Hotch?" he asked as he sat down.

She nodded. "It's nothing big, he just wants me to come in an hour early tomorrow. Not one member of the team has been in work since Friday, we've all had the weekend off so he asked if I could go in to look through the cases and any other things that may be associated with us. It helps anyway, Henry's play date was supposed to start then but I said I'd bring him an hour late because of work. But Karen did say that it would be OK if I did bring him earlier, she would be ready anyway..."

"JJ," Will said suddenly. "You're babbling. Its fine, you're right, it does work for the best."

"And," she said, just to be sure. "I'll be on my own for that hour anyway so if she needs anything then I'll be available."

"JJ, I'll only be running errands anyway," he said. "I'll be close by too if anything happens."

"You're the best," she said happily as she snuggled closer to him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well I must be doing something right to finally get you to marry me after asking for the hundredth time," he teased.

"You didn't ask me a hundred times," she defended before pointing upstairs. "Plus, I gave you the greatest gift of all. I'm assuming that should count as me wanting to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Well, I'm just greedy, I needed more proof," he grinned as he kissed her cheek but stopped when she frowned. "JJ, I didn't mean it..."

"No, it's just," she whispered. "I'm glad we did it now. "

"And Henry was old enough to be part of it," he nodded.

"I don't want him to grow up," she mumbled.

"Neither do I," he whispered as he wrapped his arms round her. "But at least he will grow up, thanks to you."

"Enough of this," she whispered. "He's actually in bed on time, we need to make the most of this."

He grinned at her as he kissed her slightly on the lips. They soon travelled down her neck as the two of them leaned back onto the couch. She let her arms wrap loosely around his neck as he held his weight off of her, they continued to kiss but were soon interrupted.

"Mummy... Daddy..."

They both sat up and looked over to see Henry coming down the last couple of steps. He had his teddy in one hand and his other hand was rubbing his eye. He waddled over to them and Will scooped him up. He sat Henry down on his lap as JJ scooted closer.

"What's up buddy?" Will asked.

He nestled up into Will's chest but didn't say anything.

"Monsters?" JJ asked.

He hugged his teddy bear as he nodded. "Yeah."

"Aw, those big bad monsters," JJ tutted. "Well, why don't Daddy and I come upstairs and get rid of them?"

Henry nodded quietly as he opened up a little. Will stood up swiftly, taking Henry with him. He held Henry close and as he did Henry laid his head onto Will's shoulder. JJ walked ahead and once they were upstairs she went into Henry's room first. She checked everywhere before calling that the coast was clear.

Once they both entered the room Henry was let down and he sleepily walked over to his bed. He scrambled into it and let JJ tuck him in. She told him his favourite story which he hadn't heard tonight as Will went to the bathroom. After the story JJ pulled his covers up, before kissing the top of his head and walking towards the door.

"Mummy," he whispered.

"Yes?" She turned around as she reached the door.

"Love you," he smiled.

"I love you too."

"I love you three," Will interrupted as he stuck his head round the corner.

Henry giggled but hugged his teddy and closed his eyes. Will left the room again but JJ waited a few moments before leaving the room herself. She closed the door quietly behind her and continued to face it long after it shut. When she did turn around she was caught in an embrace. Will wrapped his arms securely around her waist and kissed her nose.

"I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you too," she said happily as she kissed him lightly.

They both stood there for a while in each other's arms. Every so often one would kiss the other lightly but mostly they would just smile lovingly at one another before finally retiring back downstairs hand in hand.


End file.
